Days Of Glory
by Fingerling22
Summary: Hanji Zoe se encuentra trabajando en uno de los casos más difíciles de su carrera: La desaparición de Armin Arlet. Ella, junto a Levi, descubrirán todo lo que esconde su desaparición.
1. 1 Bienvenido a mi casa

Days Of Glory.

▬_Disclaimer_: ¡Hola! Pues, quisiera decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, han sido creados por alguein bien sexy, luego les digo, JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAA. ME RÍO SOLA. AMO A ÉSE TIPO, REALLY.

Bueeno, ¡holiss! Ézta es mi primerrra novela sobre VIOLETA, dije ke era de Hanji y el hotro para yamar la atención, ESPERO, LES GUZTEE. LO hisE ASI PARA QUE APRecIEN A VIO-VIO, ES LO MÁO, SOLOO LÉAN. OK, NO, ÉSTE ES UN SIMPLE FIC SOBRE LENJI *O* I MEAN, LEVI x HANJI, DEL FAMOSÍSIMO ANIMÉ "SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN", creado por Isayama Hajime, SO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

**Capítulo I: **Bienvenido a mi casa, mis puertas están abiertas… excepto una.

▬ _Del odio nace el amor. _

_Hay ideas que se comprenden hasta que se viven, la verdad detrás de sus palabras están en las acciones vividas y no en las expresadas. La experiencia es de las más complicadas de transmitir porque radican en una vivencia y el conocimiento vino con golpes o nos dejó cicatrices que quienes nos leen no logran sentir como uno las vivió. Con esto empiezo y con te odio continúo.  
>Te odio, así de crudo y de carnal, con todos los bemoles y las aliteraciones que se requieren para expresarlo. Te odio por reflejarme cuando no te lo he pedido. Te odio por ser mis deseos sin mi permiso. Te odio por no saber qué más sentir por ti después de semejante torbellino. Te odio por ser esa bella dicotomía ente luz y oscuridad de la que no me puedo alejar. Te odio porque resulta más conveniente. Te odio porque lo demás es exponerme demasiado.<em>▬ _Anónimo._

Hanji se encontraba retocando los últimos detalles de su casa, después de haber pasado el día limpiándola para su visita, estaba cansada. Después de terminar de pasarle un paño mojado al mesón de mármol, que se encontraba en la cocina, se pasó la mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor y suspiró satisfecha con su propio trabajo, no había ni una sola parte de la casa sucia o desordenada, su visitante odiaba la suciedad, era un obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza. Hanji fue rápido hasta su habitación, buscó un lindo conjunto de ropa para ponérselo al bañarse; entró al baño, y al cabo de diez minutos regresó apurada hasta su habitación para arreglarse. A las ocho y veinte de la noche, su visitante estaba retrasado por veinte minutos, ella se preocupó pero no le dio mucha importancia, tomó un cuaderno que permanecía al lado de su mesa de noche y comenzó a escribir en él, era su diario.

▬ 22 De Noviembre, 2013. Diario personal.

Hoy me encuentro sola en casa, esperando por la llegada de mi compañero de trabajo Rivaille Levi. Al Jefe Erwin, jefe del departamento de investigaciones y casos perdidos se le ha ocurrido la idea de hacernos vivir juntos para poder trabajar , mejor, en la investigación del caso número 7566; la desaparición del adolescente Armin Arlet. Junto con Levi, resolveremos éste caso. Viviremos bajo el mismo techo durante unos meses, pueden ser años, pero me esforzaré por resolverlo con mi inteligencia y determinación lo más pronto posible, no porque no quiera a Levi aquí conmigo, sino porque aquel chico debe estar sufriendo. Según la información dada por sus compañeros de clase, Armin Arlet es un chico débil en el ámbito de la auto-defensa, pero lo que sé, que me han dicho sus compañeros, es que es portador de una gran habilidad mental. ▬ 08.30pm. ▬

A las nueve en punto de la noche, Hanji escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta de su casa, alguien golpeaba de forma continua e irritante su puerta. Presumió que era su nuevo compañero de casa; Levi. Corrió hasta la puerta, con una brillante y enorme sonrisa, giró la perilla y pudo notar el inexpresivo rostro de su viejo amigo. Él estaba parado en frente de su puerta, abrió la boca con lentitud para preguntar: ▬ ¿Me dejarás pasar o qué? ▬. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrió sus brazos esperando una respuesta de cariño de parte de Levi; un abrazo. Él no pensaba lo mismo que ella, tomó sus maletas y se las puso a Hanji en sus brazos, que estaban tendidos hacia él. Ella bufó y cerró la puerta con el pie, mientras que Levi se adentraba a la casa, con su rostro inexpresivo, su rostro de lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado, y sí, Domingo. Hanji dejó las maletas de Levi en el suelo, y se acercó a él por detrás, respirando en su cuello, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

▬ ¿Qué estás haciendo, rarita? ▬Preguntó Levi, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con la enorme y excesiva sonrisa de Hanji. Ella alargó mucho más su sonrisa, lo que hizo que Levi alzara una ceja, Hanji no aguantó más y le cayó a Levi encima, dándole un fuerte abrazo, cayendo ambos sobre el suelo.

▬ Te extrañé, enano. ▬Dijo Hanji, apretando más a Levi. Él la levantó, y se incorporó sobre sus pies.

▬La miró a los ojos, con su ceño fruncido▬ Yo también te extrañé, rarita, pero sólo lo normal. Ahora… ¿Me dirías cuál es mi habitación? ▬Caminó por la casa hasta pararse una puerta que permanecía cerrada con llave.▬ ¿Es éste? ▬Preguntó señalando a la habitación que se encontraba bien cerrada.

▬ Ah, no tontito. ▬Hanji intentó disimular su nerviosismo con una gran sonrisa. Tomó a Levi del brazo derecho y lo llevó hacia el final del pasillo. ▬ Es éste. ¿Quieres pasar? ¿Quieres desempacar? ¿Puedo hacerlo por ti? ¿Tienes hambre? ▬Ella habló rápidamente sin tomar aire, por lo que tenía la respiración agitada.

▬Levi fijó su mirada en Hanji por unos segundos.▬ Ya comí, gracias. ▬Vociferó.▬ ¿Qué hay en ése cuarto? ▬Preguntó Levi, mientras posaba su mirada en aquella puerta que permanecía cerrada.

▬ Es… En donde guardo mi… ropa sucia. ▬Ella pestañeó varias veces, mientras sonreía ampliamente.▬ ¿Quiere ver mi ropa sucia, enano? Te advierto: Si abres ése puerta, debes lavarlo todo. Que no quede ni una sola muestra de lo que ahí hay, osea, ropa. ▬Sonrió con nerviosismo.

▬ No me molestaría lavar tu ropa. Si está sucia, la puedo limpiar, sabes que no me llevo bien con la suciedad. ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar la casa? ▬Preguntó Levi con empatía pero manteniendo un rostro inexpresivo, mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en aquella puerta.

▬ ¿Estás tontito, enano? Por nada del mundo te dejaría lavar mi ropa sucia, tengo… prendas privadas que no debes ver. Aunque… eres tú. ▬Susurró.

▬ ¿Soy yo? ▬Volvió su mirada hacia Hanji y alzó una ceja.▬ ¿A qué te refieres, Hanji?

▬ Pues… que… se puede confiar en ti porque, a pesar de lo frío que eres… eres como una hermana. ▬Hanji giró lentamente sobre las puntas de sus talones, ocultando sus brazos tras su espalda.

▬ ¿Insinúas que soy femenino o qué? ▬Levi arqueó una ceja, un poco malhumorado tal vez.

▬ No, más bien eres un poco masculino para ser… ya sabes… "jag". ▬Susurró con miedo la última palabra, por lo que no se entendió. ▬

▬ ¿Para ser qué, Hanji? ▬Preguntó Levi, con un tono más alto de lo normal, fulminando a Hanji con la mirada.▬

▬ "Jag". ▬Susurró de nuevo, tapando su boca, apenada, de forma inentendible para Levi.

▬ ¿Qué? ▬La miró a los ojos. La mirada de Levi penetraba la confianza de Hanji, pero su voz se calmó y la alentó a hablar.

▬ ¡Gay, gay, gay! ▬Empujó un poco de saliva por su garganta, y miró a Levi. Hanji estaba toda petrificada por la vergüenza.

▬ ¿Crees que soy gay? ▬La miró sin sentir nada, y sin hacer a Hanji sentir algo. Era sólo una mirada seca. ▬ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no he sido vulnerable…? ▬Dio un paso hacia ella. ▬ ¿..y no he presumido sobre mis "hazañas" con una mujer? ¿Es por eso, Zoë?

▬ No hablo de eso, enano. Es sólo que… pensé eso… porque nunca te he oído hablar de alguna chica que te guste. ▬Rascó su cuello de forma continua, mirando hacia el suelo.

▬ No me gusta hablar de eso, es algo privado. ▬Giró su cabeza hacia otro lado y se mantuvo serio e inexpresivo, aunque estaba algo ruborizado, cosa rara de él.

▬ Espera… ¿TE GUSTA ALGUIEN? ▬Gritó y alzó su mirada hacia Levi, mostrando sus dientes en una enorme sonrisa, como una sociópata emocionada, mientras que Levi permanecía serio. Él tomó aire para luego soltarlo y dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza de Hanji, como un padre que apremia a su hija.

▬ Buenas noches, Zoë. ▬Se giró hacia la puerta y se adentró en la habitación. Hanji se volvió hacia la sala, apagó las luces y cerró las cortinas. Caminó hacia la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua, bebió un poco de éste y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Recorrió la habitación en la que se encontraba, ▬la sala▬, con la mirada, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar su sueño o el de su invitado, pero no encontró nada, por lo que se fue hacia su habitación, pero no puedo evitar toparse con la puerta cerrada que, anteriormente, Levi se detuvo a observar. Ella la miró por unos segundos, y su enorme sonrisa se volcó a un gruñido.

▬ No todas las rubias son tontas, ¿eh? ▬Preguntó retóricamente.

▬22 De Noviembre de 2013. Diario Personal.

Levi llegó a las nueve en punto. No quiso darme un abrazo, como de costumbre. Se detuvo en la habitación cerrada. Lo dirigí hacia su habitación, la puerta final del pasillo derecho, ahí nos detuvimos a hablar. Él me preguntó qué había en ése cuarto cuya puerta estaba cerrada, a lo que le respondí que había ropa sucia, él se lo creyó. Luego tuvimos una incómoda conversación. Respondiendo a mi pregunta del día 12 de Enero de 2010, en mi antiguo diario: Levi Rivaille no es gay, él dijo que no lo era, aunque tengo mis sospechas. Mañana empezaré a trabajar con Levi en el caso 7566, debo estar descansada, iré a dormir.

▬ 09:49pm. ▬

A la mañana siguiente Hanji fue despertada por un ruido proveniente de la cocina. El ruido de un vidrio cayendo al suelo. Se puso su bata y rápidamente llegó a la cocina, sosteniendo un peine en su mano como si fuera el arma homicida más peligrosa que existe.

▬ ¿Quién anda ahí? ▬Preguntó Hanji al unísono, sosteniendo su peligroso peine para el cabello.

▬ Cálmate, Vilma. Soy yo. ▬Dijo Levi de forma calmada.▬ ¿Qué harás con eso? ¿Me pegarás la caspa? ▬Levi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Hanji lo miró indignada.▬ Se me cayó. No alcancé el vaso que estaba arriba del estante así que usé la espátula, pero me traicionó y se lo trajo hacia abajo. ▬Señaló el vaso de vidrio que yacía roto en el piso.

▬ Primero que nada: No tengo caspa. ▬Dijo Hanji, alzando su cabeza de forma orgullosa.▬ Segundo que nada: Enano. ▬Ella rió mirando la cara de Levi, mientras que él rodó los ojos.

▬ No me da miedo lastimar a una chica, ¿sabes? ▬Levi apretó sus puños, haciendo sonar los huesos de sus dedos.

▬ Tendrás que saltar mucho para poder golpear mi cara, _enano._ ▬Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, Hanji alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, observando desde abajo hacia arriba el cuerpo de Levi, **el cual no estaba nada mal.**

▬ No soy tan enano. ▬Susurró y rodó sus ojos.▬ Vamos a trabajar ¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?

▬ ¿No quieres comer primero? ▬Preguntó Hanji, llevando el peine hasta uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

▬ Hice el desayuno, ya comí. Hice panqueques. ▬Levi puso un plato con dos panqueques en frente de Hanji.▬ Come. ▬Ella le sonrió y le obedeció. El cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, y los volvió a abrir, para encontrarse con los de Hanji.▬ ¿Qué tienes hasta ahora respecto al caso 7566? ▬Preguntó.

▬ Bueno, fui al colegio en donde estudia Armin Arlet y tuve la oportunidad de hablar con varios de sus compañeros de clase, con los que más se han visto cerca de él. No me han dicho mucho que podamos usar, y faltaron algunos conocidos más, pero siempre que intentaba comunicarme con ellos, no se encontraban presentes o disponibles, por eso me gustaría que fuéramos los dos juntos a preguntar de nuevo en Rumblefinn, el colegio de Armin. ▬.

▬ Bien…▬Él sobó su quijada.▬ Creo que debemos volver a preguntarle a los mismos de antes, y a los que faltan no los dejaremos pasar. ¿Cuándo iremos a Rumblefinn? ▬

▬ Me gustaría ir ahora mismo. He tenido una extraña sospecha hacia Conny Springer. Me parece una persona condescendiente. No la veo real, y la primera vez que le pregunté sobre Arlet se puso nervioso y balbuceó. Creo que deberíamos vigilarlo. ▬

▬ Quisiera hablar con Conny Springer. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la desaparición del chico? ▬.

▬ No lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar. ▬

▬ Entonces, ¿estás lista para irte? ▬Hanji asintió.

Hanji forma parte de la policía de Los Ángeles, CA, en el departamento de investigaciones y casos perdidos. El caso número 7566: La desaparición de Armin Arlet, es el sexto caso que ha tenido que investigar desde que se mudó a Los Ángeles, todos los ha resuelto. Armin Arlet se encuentra desaparecido desde hace aproximadamente un mes, presumen que está muerto, pero Hanji mantiene altas esperanzas y sigue con su investigación. El caso ha sido declinado por cada uno de los miembros de la policía de LA y el departamento de investigaciones, que está conformado por 55 investigadores, pero ella fue la única que decidió tomarlo, con el fin de concluirlo rescatando al adolescente perdido. Hanji siempre ha sido fan de los casos más difíciles, esos que nadie se atrevía a tomar. Levi Rivaille, ha sido asignado como compañero de investigación con Hanji Zoë por el jefe de del departamento de investigaciones, Erwin. Se han mudado juntos por un tiempo para así trabajar en equipo.

**¡HOLISS! ¿Les gustó? Tú, que lo leíste todo, creo... ¿te gustó? Bueno, me gustaría escuchar su opinión. Es muy simplón y cortito, quisiera saber si les gustó para seguir poniendo más capítulos, aunque así nadie comente, pondré cada semana.**

**La próxima semana subiré el segundo capítulo, con más información sobre la desaparición de Arlet: ****_"Preguntas". _**

**_Posdata: El título, si se dan cuenta, no es en doble sentido, no hablo de esa puerta, JEJE, hablo de esa que ella no quiso abrir, LITERAL._**

**Posdata de la posdata: Se supone que iba a poner éste primer capítulo el nueve de julio, el día del cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, como ella ama Lenji, se lo iba a dedicar, so, aunque esté tarde se lo dedico a ella. Es mi fan number one así como yo soy su fan number one, siempre me apoya con todo lo que hago, excepto esa vez que quise vender drogas a treinta bolívares fuertes, la ridícula me dijo que estaba mal, que la vendiera a doscientos, me enojé y no vendí nada, ahg. En fin, tu apoyo, eso lo agradezco. Te ai loviu, broda. Pura pori 3 **

**Fue bieeen cortito, lo sé, y no se muestra mucho la escensia del fic, pero poco a poco les va a gustar, es que los primeros tres capítulos están en mi compu y anda mala, so, hago milagros. Chauuu, se cuidan. Dejen reviewsss, ponquesitos. **

**Kisses Kisses: ****_Fingerling_****. **


	2. 2 Preguntas

Days Of Glory.

-Disclaimer: ¡Hola! Pues, quisiera decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, han sido creados por Isayama Hajime, creador de ésta maravillosa serie que es Shingeki No Kyojin. Saluditos a mi mami que sé que no está viendo esto.

Capítulo II: Preguntas.

Hanji y Levi se encontraban en las afueras de la preparatoria Rumblefinn, esperando por la autorización del Director del plantel para poder pasar y dar inicio a sus interrogatorios. Tras media hora de espera, en la puerta del colegio, Hanji ya se encontraba exasperada por el retraso del Director Pixies, ella suspiró y gruño, Levi sólo la miró con ojos de fastidio, pero se mantuvo quieto. "¡Cálmate!" musitó Levi hacia aquel joven e impaciente rostro, pero ella sólo gruño de nuevo.

A unos pocos metros, Levi pudo vislumbrar una silueta femenina brincando por encima de la cerca que mantiene la seguridad del colegio. La "fugitiva" notó la vista de ese guapo hombre fijada en su persona. Levi movió un poco sus labios, en un intento de decir algo, pero no salió nada, la chica lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, para luego irse corriendo, pero antes dejó mostrar una taimada sonrisa para con el guapo hombre parado en la puerta de la institución, de la que ella estaba escapando, y en un dos por tres, la chica desapareció. Otra vaga más.

- Los chicos de hoy son muy rebeldes, no van a llegar lejos si siguen así. -Manifestó Levi, buscando, de forma discreta, a aquella adolescente fugitiva, pero sin resultados, ella ya se había marchado

- ¡Yo sólo quiero entrar! -Sollozó Hanji, que yacía recostada en la puerta principal de la preparatoria Rumblefinn. Deslizó sus manos por su cara y soltó un pequeño grito, y cuando ya no pudo más, que estaba a punto de patear la puerta, alguien la abrió encontrándose con un hombre bajito con cara de culo y una chica rarita con lentes con la pierna alzada y una expresión de euforia/psicósis, ése alguien era el Director, y ex-militar condecorado, Dot Pixies.

- Señorita Zoe, tan espléndida como siempre. ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita? Oh, y la del Sr. Rivaille. -Dijo Pixies, haciendo un gesto de invitación con su mano izquierda, para con los dos individuos presentes en frente de él.

- Queremos hablar un poco más con los estudiantes acerca de la desaparición del estudiante Armin Arlet. -Expresó Hanji, mostrando sus dientes en una enorme sonrisa.- ¿Podemos pasar? -Preguntó ella, ya adentro de la institución, buscando con la mirada su objeto del deseo en esos momentos; un estudiante con mucha información.

- ¡Por qué no! -Vaciló Pixies mirando a Levi, que de inmediato se adentró en la institución. Con ambos visitantes adentro, el Director procedió a cerrar la puerta. Hanji caminó hacia el mismo grupo de estudiantes, amigos de Armin, con los que había hablado anteriormente, pero ahora estaba con Levi, el gran maestro de la vida, el poseedor de la palabra, era EL hombre, y no sólo por su físico tan encantador, sino también por su personalidad, por su forma de expresarse, por su manera en que lleva las cosas con calma hasta cierto punto y luego se desata con elegancia y "dulzura" típica de un león, de una fiera.

Hanji señaló disimuladamente a una rubia de baja estatura, recordó su nombre; Christa. Levi caminó al lado de Hanji hacia la rubia chica, ella debió disipar su presencia, puesto que se puso tiesa como una roca.

- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Levi, Levi Rivaille, y pertenezco al grupo policial encargado de la investigación de Armin Arlet. -Dijo Levi, con voz baja, parado en frente de Christa. Mientras Hanji notó que Pixies la llamaba, por lo que se acercó a él.

- Christa... -Christa, que iba a decir algo, fue interrumpida por Eren. Dirigiendo su mirada acusadora hacia Levi.- ¿La Srta. Hanji es tan incompetente que tuvo que llamar a un amigo? Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde la desaparición de Armin Arlet, y aún no saben nada de él, ¿qué clase de detectives son, no pueden resolver un misterio tan tonto como este? -Eren arqueó su ceja izquierda.

- Soy el detective que puede destrozarte a golpes. –Refutó Levi, soltando un gruñido. Eren se levantó y valientemente encaró a Levi, pero Levi a pesar de su tamaño tenía una cara más mortífera y aterradora que la de Eren.

- T-Tienen que buscar, usen la cabeza. -Dijo Eren, algo nervioso, pero luego recobró su valentía.- Haciéndoles preguntas a unos tontos que no comparten con Armin ni un mísero segundo, no les ayudará a resolver esto. Armin sólo anda con Mikasa... -Señaló a Mikasa, que se encontraba a su lado- y conmigo, y no lo tenemos secuestrado o algo. Así que deberían pensar en otro nuevo método de investigación que no sea el típico "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Armin Arlet?" -Eren Bufó- Yo mismo encontraré a Armin, ¿quién está conmigo? -Eren miró a los que lo acompañaban en la mesa, mostrando una sonrisa optimista y un tanto psicópata.

- Eren, cállate. -Susurró Mikasa disimuladamente en el oído de Eren. Eren la miró confundido.

- El niño está enfurecido, ¿eh? -Dijo Levi, con una sonrisa burlona, dirigiéndose a Eren. Eren apretó sus dientes con fuerza.- Ya quiero ver que resuelvas este caso. -Levi soltó una risa hipócrita.- Esto no es un juego de niños, así que no te metas, respeta a tus mayores, y limítate a permanecer callado, hasta que a mí me dé la gana de pedir por tu opinión. -Eren lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó sus puños, iba a refutarle a Levi pero Mikasa puso su mano sobre la boca de Eren, él la miró con odio, pero a ella no le interesó.- Detective, mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar? -Preguntó Mikasa, mirando a los ojos de Levi.

- Bueno, Srta. Ackerman, ya que usted es una de las personas con las que Armin se relaciona, me gustaría conversar con usted, ¿cree tener tiempo? -Preguntó Levi, mostrando una leve sonrisa a Mikasa.

- Quedan sólo diez minutos de receso, y tengo una prueba de historia. -Respondió Mikasa, quitando su mano de la boca de Eren.

- No se preocupe, Hanji hablará con su profesor. -Levi señaló a Hanji, que se acercaba a ellos. Hanji hizo un gesto, en forma de saludo, con su cabeza, para los estudiantes.- Hanji, ¿podrías hablar con el profesor de Historia de cuarto, y decirle que debo hablar con la Srta. Ackerman? Dile que es importante, que le dé el examen a Mikasa la próxima semana. -Hanji asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de ellos, en busca del profesor de Historia.- Srta. Ackerman, si ya terminó de comer, me gustaría que viniera conmigo. -Mikasa asintió y se levantó de la mesa. Levi empezó a caminar, mientras Mikasa le seguía.

* * *

><p>- Es un idiota. -Susurró Eren.<p>

- Es lindo. -Suspiró Conny, atrayendo la atención de todos sus amigos.

- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Christa casi gritando, con su mirada clavada en Connie.

- Es que no he tomado mis pastillas. -Mintió Conny.- Con permiso. -Dijo Conny, nervioso, y se levantó de su asiento, para irse corriendo de ahí

- Ok, eso fue rarísimo. -Dijo Christa, apretando sus labios en un intento de aguantar la risa.

La campana sonó, informándole a los chicos que el receso había terminado. Todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, dejando los pasillos vacíos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en las bancas del patio escolar, Levi interrogaba a Mikasa.<p>

- Quiero ser directo, ¿sospecha de alguien, hay alguien en su mente que crea que quiera herir a Armin Arlet? -Preguntó Levi, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Mikasa.

- Pues, Armin es un chico muy dulce y tímido, aunque no le da miedo a mostrar su opinión si algo le gusta o le parece injusto, es un chico que tal vez no le guste a muchos por ser un "sabelotodo", pero no es uno que te desagrade tanto como para desaparecerlo. Muchas personas prefieren no acercarse a él, yo creo que es por miedo a escuchar la verdad, Armin siempre gana con las palabras. Yo lo quiero mucho, es mi amigo desde los siete años y siempre me preocupo por él. -Tragó un poco de saliva.- Paso mi tiempo pendiente de la seguridad de Eren y Armin, siempre estoy pegada a ellos como un chicle. -Mikasa bajó la mirada.- Tal vez... Tal vez no le presté mucha atención. Tal vez es mi culpa que haya desaparecido. -Ella suspiró- La última vez que lo vi lo dejé en la puerta de su casa, lo había acompañado al odontólogo. Él me invitó a pasar, pero lo dije que estaba cansada, lo que era cierto, él lo aceptó, me sonrió e introdujo la llave en la puerta de su casa, pero no abrió la puerta. Sólo me miró y se despidió, yo le di un abrazo y caminé hacia mi casa, que no está muy lejos de la suya, sólo tres cuadras. A la mañana siguiente, el tres de noviembre, fui con Eren a buscarlo, para ir al colegio, siempre lo hacemos. Tocamos, pero nadie respondía, de repente, Eren se dio cuenta de que habían unas llaves en el suelo... -Levi posaba su mirada en Mikasa, ella levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de Levi.- Eran las llaves de Armin, rápidamente pensó que Armin no había entrado, en ningún momento, a su casa, ni tampoco quien se lo llevó, debe haber una razón legítima por la que se lo llevaron, porque nadie entró a su casa. Eren y yo pasamos, pero todo estaba ordenado. Ni adentro, ni afuera de la casa, había un indicio de qué había pasado. No había nada... sólo las llaves. Le daré las llaves, pero no creo que quede una huella que no sea la de Eren y la mía. Siempre las cargo conmigo porque pienso que Armin va a volver... -Suspiró.-

- Me gustaría entrar a su casa, tal vez yo pueda encontrar algo, ¿me las daría? Qué amable. -Levi sonrió de forma dulce y honesta, lo que hizo que Mikasa lo viera como alguien en quien confiar. Mikasa sacó las llaves de su bolso y se las entregó a Levi, él se levantó de la banca y guardó las llaves en su bolsillo. Le ofreció su mano a Mikasa, pero ella la rechazó y se levantó. Le dio la espalda a Levi y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él.- Muchas gracias, Mikasa. Te prometo que encontraremos a tu amigo. -Ella se detuvo, giró un poco su cabeza y con un tono de esperanza, y casi súplica, dijo: "Por favor". Mikasa Siguió su camino, hasta desaparecer de la vista de Levi. Levi tomó las llaves y las miró. De la nada salió Hanji, Levi la miró a los ojos y le mostró las llaves.- Hay que ir a casa de Armin.

- ¿Cómo las conseguiste? -Preguntó sorprendida, mirando las llaves para luego mirar a Levi.

- Me las dio una amiga del chico; Mikasa Ackerman.

- Bien. Yo conseguí su dirección. -Sonrió Hanji, agitando una hoja con su mano.

- Andando. -Dijo Levi, tomando las hojas que tenía Hanji en su mano, las leyó y supo adónde ir. Caminaron hasta el auto de Levi y se adentraron en él, dejando la institución.

Levi condujo hasta la casa de Armin Arlet con el fin de encontrar algo comprometedor, una pequeña pista que les dijera qué había sucedido con Armin. Mientras iban camino a casa del Armin, Levi le contó a Hanji todo lo que le había dicho Mikasa.

Levi detuvo su auto y se estacionó en el frente de la casa de Armin. Ambos se bajaron y entraron a la casa. Cada uno comenzó a buscar pistas, o cualquier cosa que pareciera sospechoso, por toda la casa. Levi se acercó hasta el cuarto de Armin y encontró un pequeño cuaderno tirado en la cama, lo ojeó por delante sin encontrar nada más que clases de matemática, se le ocurrió revisar la última página y en ella había una nota. La nota decía: ~Hoy 02 de noviembre de 2013, lo he confirmado, alguien me está siguiendo. Después de días de prestar atención a cada cosa, me he dado cuenta de que hay alguien que está siguiéndome. Creo que espera a que me encuentre solo para hacer lo que sea que vaya a hacer, por eso no pretendo alejarme mucho de mis amigos, mañana mismo se los diré. Eren casi nunca está conmigo, he llegado a pensar en que tal vez sea él, pero tal soy sólo un pecador al pensar eso. Hace días se enojó conmigo por haber sacado más nota que él en la prueba de química. Eren no sería capaz, ¿o sí? Eren me asusta. Escrito a las 10:57pm. ~

- ¡Hanji, ven! -Gritó Levi. Hanji corrió hasta el cuarto y se encontró con Levi.

- Dime, ¿encontraste algo? -Preguntó Hanji, dándose cuenta del cuaderno en la mano de Levi.

- Encontré una nota escrita por Armin Arlet, escrita el dos de noviembre a las diez y cincuenta y siete de la noche.

- Eso quiere decir que Armin sí entró a su casa, pero... ¿por qué las llaves estaban en la puerta? ¿Por qué la casa estaba cerrada con llaves? Si él estuvo en la casa, en el momento de ser secuestrado, la puerta hubiese estado abierta, pero... ¿qué hacían las llaves en la puerta? -Hanji estaba frustrada.-

- Tal vez quería que las encontráramos. Eso es. Armin las dejó a propósito, para que leyéramos su nota... aunque no lo sé, ¿Eren? No lo creo. -Levi tomó su barbilla y miró hacia el piso analizando el fin de todo eso.

- No creo que haya sido él, pero deberíamos investigarlo. Tal vez descubramos algo. -Dijo Hanji. Levi levantó la mirada y asintió. Levi se llevó el cuaderno, y con Hanji, salieron de la casa.

Levi no se dejaba engañar muy fácil, dudaba de esa nota, no conocía a Eren, pero no lo veía capaz de secuestrar a su amigo. Él desconfiaba de todo y de todos, todos eran sospechosos, pero todos eran inocentes. Cada pista era una ayuda, pero todas eran falsas. Levi no sabía qué creer, pero estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo de todo eso.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Eso fue todo el capítulo dos, espero les haya gustado. Siiii, puse a Conny algo gay, pero...ay, no tomé mis pastillas hoy, con permiso. Lamento mis ENORMES ERRORRES en el cap anterior, me faltaron guiones, I know.<p>

Aquí toy. Bien, pues la próxima semana subiré el capítulo tres: "El sujeto misterioso".

Bueno, con muchos besitos los dejo. Les quiere: Fingerling.


End file.
